


Strip or Dare

by MaybeMayura



Series: The Great Agreste Halloween Bash [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Drinking, Foreplay, Halloween, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Games, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, consequences of truth or dare, gabenath, gabenath smut, gabriel x nathalie - Freeform, halloween prompt night, strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMayura/pseuds/MaybeMayura
Summary: Gabriel is not a good sport...but Nathalie has the final say.Future/Aged-up AU (so Adrien and Marinette can drink, but it's GabeNath who gets the Good Stuff).Prompt: “Gabriel loses a bet, and everyone gets to pick a part of his costume.” Except I decided it was going to be "pick APART his costume”.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: The Great Agreste Halloween Bash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts, GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Strip or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone reading this if you are a Smol.

The giggling is what got him. 

Gabriel turned off his tablet and grumbled as faint laughter invaded his ears yet again. Working was going to be _impossible_ if they kept this up. Even though it was Halloween, it didn’t mean he didn’t have work to do. He left the atelier and crossed the foyer, intent on figuring out what was the matter. 

The three of them were lounging in the sitting room--Adrien, Nathalie, and Marinette. A bottle of something sat between them, the glasses orbiting it in various states of half-consumed. He noticed with raised eyebrows that everyone wore some level of costume, even his wife. Nathalie had on a fitted black dress he liked, stockings, and boots reminiscent of her old alter-ego, Mayura, and a witchy hat sat on the coffee table in front of her. Marinette wore a bright poncho and a pair of glasses with an oversized nose and mustache that Gabriel found concerning. A red motorcycle helmet rested by her side. 

And Adrien….Adrien was a cat, ears and tail and painted whiskers to complete the set. Gabriel shook his head. He would never quite get over the shock of finding out Adrien was Chat Noir, and he didn’t understand why his son insisted on digging up bad memories with this costume. 

They were all a little pink in the cheeks and bright in the eyes, drunk and having fun without him. Typical. He sighed quietly and turned to go. 

“Father!” 

Too late. He had been spotted. 

“We’re playing a game. Wanna join?” 

“Okay, then. What are you playing?” 

He might as well. Even though the rocky days of Adrien’s teenage years were past, he had to admit he still felt nervous turning him down in case it would ruin everything all over again. 

“Truth or dare.” 

“Ah. In that case--”

“Nope! Too late, you’ve already agreed!” Adrien slapped the couch cushion with a mischievous smile. 

“But he doesn’t have a costume,” Marinette observed, noting Gabriel was still wearing his customary suit.

“Father is...a candy cane!” 

“ _No-”_

“Yes!” Adrien’s face was flushed, and Marinette giggled and flopped over. Kids. Those two still couldn’t handle their alcohol. He gingerly sat down. 

“Hey Nathalie,” Adrien said, “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare. Of course.” 

“Oooohhh. I dare you to…go jump out the window!” 

She grinned. “ _Hell_ no,” she replied, and took off one of her boots. 

“Wait.” Gabriel spoke up. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t the point that you pick something she’ll actually do…?” 

Nathalie waved her boot and took a sip from her glass. “Ah. You see, this is _strip_ truth or dare. It’s more fun if there’s some dares you just have to refuse. 

Gabriel shifted. “I really don’t think--” 

“Aw, come on, father, we’ll go easy on you. Truth or Dare?” ‘Truth’ nearly passed his lips before he remembered how many secrets he still had to hide. “....Dare.” 

“Oh! I dare you to lick Nathalie’s foot.” 

“Uh. I’d rather not, I think,” he said, and she wiggled her bootless toes at him. 

“Then strip _,”_ she replied, and he felt his face flush fiery red at the devious look in her eyes. His fingers went to his ascot and began to loosen it, but he was too uncomfortable to finish the action. He never was anything less than impeccably dressed around anyone other than Nathalie, and it made him self-conscious.

“No. This is dumb.” He stood sharply and left the room, to the laughter of the young adults. He hastily climbed the stairs and went to the bedroom for an escape, still feeling the heat of his cheeks. He went to tighten his ascot.

“Gabriel.” 

He turned around, and saw Nathalie leaning against the doorway in her witch costume, the hat left behind. He relaxed a little. 

“Nathalie. Could you believe what they were going to ask me to-” 

“You never finished my dare,” she said, shutting the door and stepping up close to him. Her fingers brushed the half-tied fabric at his neck and he shivered. 

“You’re drunk, aren’t you.” 

She shrugged. “I know my limits well, thank you.” Her hand was tracing its way down his suit jacket, and it was _very_ distracting. “But right now, I want to see you _strip.”_

She pulled him to her by the lapels of his jacket and their lips crashed together in a searing kiss, the desire kindling in his stomach and grew stronger with every passing second of her mouth devouring him. She pushed him back in the direction of the bed, and he couldn’t help but give in. He _loved_ it when she did this.

“Oh, Nathalie…” He groaned when they broke gasping for just a moment. 

Her eyes were dusky and her voice was low. “I told you. Strip.” She stepped away and his body instantly mourned her absence. She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. He went to undo the ascot fully, slide his jacket from his shoulders, fumble at the buttons on his vest, all the while deliciously aware of her hungry eyes. She circled closer to him as the vest came off, and his eyes widened in excitement when he felt her hand slip up under his dress shirt from behind, ghosting over his hips and up his sides. Good _god._ This woman was going to be the death of him. 

She pressed her body into his back and he was fully aware of her curves as she let her hand come to rest on the bulge in his slacks. 

“Oh _dear._ What are we going to do about this?” She said lightly, feigning innocence. But the hand didn’t move like Gabriel wanted it to. He felt a flutter of annoyance. 

“If you don’t stop teasing me I might have to take matters into my own hands-- _ahh,”_ he groaned as she palmed him. And suddenly he couldn’t take it any longer, and was twisting around to get at her, and she went to take off his pants and he for the hem of that black dress that accentuated her body and made him _want_ her. He grabbed her by the hips and she fell back on the bed with it hiked up around her waist and further, and she was moaning and gripping the sheets as he stroked her and kissed her and did everything he could to pleasure her in retaliation for making him this _hungry._

“For love of _fuck,_ Gabriel...oh!” she gasped, pressing her head hard into the mattress as his tongue lapped at her folds. He hummed as she gripped his head with her thighs. Turning the tables on her was oh-so fun. He loved the way he could make her say things nobody else could. 

She suddenly pushed his head away with a hand to the forehead. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum,” she panted. 

“Maybe that’s what I want,” he purred as she sat up, but it was cut short by a groan as she pressed her hand against the bulge in his briefs. 

“Maybe _I_ want you to fuck me proper,” she said in a throaty whisper as her teeth nipped his bare collarbone. Her hands and his hands ripped off the last of the barriers of underwear and dress, and his dick grew to meet her as she pumped his shaft with her hand. 

“Nathalie,” he groaned through gritted teeth, his hands flitting from her breasts to her hips to tangling in her loose hair in an effort to touch all of her all at once. “Nathalie, please,” 

“Please, what?” 

“Let me... _ohh..._ let me fuck you,” he gasped, and she let go of him and rose to kiss him hard, throwing her hands around his neck, and he pushed her down onto the bed by the hips, still kissing her, and lined himself up with her slick entrance. 

He pushed into her, and she moaned in ecstasy as he drove himself home again and again in frantic desire to reach an ending. Her fingers went to work at her clit and her body bounced with the rhythm of his thrusts, and Gabriel’s fevered mind thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful. 

“G-gabriel,” her eyebrows were urgent, “I’m going to, I’m going--” 

“Yes, yes, please, my little bird--” 

She fell all at once, calling out his name, eyes scrunched shut and mouth open in pleasure too overpowering for sound, and he soon followed, filling her with himself.

He pulled out of her, both of them breathing heavily, and her hands reached for his face and he obliged, leaning down over her sweaty body to kiss her tenderly. 

“Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?” 

She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his mussed hair. “I don’t know....but my husband tells me all the time.” He kissed her mischievous smile. 

“Father? Nathalieeee? Are you gonna come finish our game?” Adrien’s tipsy voice called from downstairs. She looked up to make sure the door was closed. 

“Maybe later!” Nathalie called back. “I think right now, my love,” she hummed to Gabriel, “we are both very finished playing.” 

He couldn’t say he disagreed. 


End file.
